Harvest Moon: Blue Feather Phobia
by Lady Isludis
Summary: See what happens when Jack whips out the blue feather at every person he sees. Sometimes more than once Madness will ensue, and laughs are sure to follow.
1. Part 1: A Lucky find

I originally had this going on HMOtaku forums, and I've decided to upload it here as well. The only problem is, you won't be able to see the heart character the way I originally intended, I've had to make a (rather obvious) substitution D:

Enjoy!

~Lady Isludis

* * *

Part 1: A Lucky find

One day, Jack was strolling along up the road when he came across something strange. Something very strange indeed. Curious, he decided to leave the path and investigate.

Jack: ?

He took up the object in his hand. Upon closer inspection, he discovered that it was a feather. But not just any feather, a BLUE feather!

Jack: !

Of course, Jack didn't know what a feather of this sort could be doing just lying on the ground. After all, what bird has blue feathers?

So Jack continued on his merry way, and went about his routine as normal. At the end of the day, he headed back to the farm.

Now, Jack had never seen a feather of this sort, so naturally he assumed it was rare. He decided that he might not find another like it, and should keep it as his treasure.

Jack: *HEART*

My how his friends were going to be jealous. He couldn't wait to show them all his pretty blue feather. Little did he know that such a tiny, innocent little feather could cause big problems...


	2. Part 2: Look what I found!

Part 2: Look what I found!!

The next morning, Jack woke up with a smile on his face. Today was the day he'd show off his pretty blue feather to everyone. He was sure they were all going to be very jealous indeed.

After breakfast, consisting of a gargantuan watermelon that'd been fresh picked the day before and shovelled down his throat in a single gulp, Jack headed out.

Well of course, He had chores to do first. Despite attempts at training, Cows do not feed themselves. So he loaded up the feeders with armloads of hay.

Now being the farmer he was, Jack felt very close to his animals. So of course he wanted to see their reaction.

He was feeling so proud of himself, that he pulled out the feather and showed it to the cows. Oh how lucky they would think he was.

Jack: *HEART*

The cows took notice, and Jack beamed. How they must envy him fo posessing such a beautiful treasure. How badly must they wish they too had beautiful blue feathers.

Though it wasn't really envy at all. Cows are cows, and the only thing going through their minds was confusion as to what in the world their caretaker was doing standing there holding out a blue fuzzy thing.

After the cows had been fed, Jack made his way to the chicken coup. The cows of course, were sad. They had so much wanted to eat that little blue fuzzy thing. How brightly colored it was, and therefore how tasty it must be.

The chickens greeted him in the usual way, by totally ignoring him and producing various clucking and scratching noises. Occasionally, one stopped to create a smelly white colored splat, on the floor. As chickens usually do after they gorge themselves.

Once Jack had spread the feed corn though, they began to swarm and gobble it up like they were free range.

Of course, they weren't free range. Free range birds are left to wander, eat bugs, and rocks and whatever else will fit in their beaks. They also drown themselves in the rain and have prove to be very nasty indeed.

*Ahem* Anyway, as the chickens ate, Jack decided now was as good a time as any. After all, a farmer with a bag of feed corn, already has a chicken's undivided attention.

Once again, he produced the feather from his pocket. The chickens eyed it curiously, and Jack grinned from ear to ear. What awe they must be in. Looking upon this amazing blue trinket.

Jack: *HEART*

But Chickens are chickens, and chickens will eat anything. Nevermind whatever their feeder was doing holding this little blue feather. Most of them guessed, they wouldn't mind some dessert.

Of course, it was almost ten O-clock, and the crops were probably dry and thirsty by now. Jack pocketed his feather, and continued on his merry way once more.

The chickens, however, sulked. They wouldn't be having their tasty looking, blue dessert after all.


	3. Part 3: Show off

Part 3: Show off

Jack hummed to himself as he skipped towards the Vegetable patch. Everything had been planted in neat little rows, an gave him a sense of pride and accomplishment as he looked upon them.

The crops greeted him the same way they always did. By remaining rooted into the ground quietly, and growing at a snail's pace.

Now every good gardener know that plants do love it so when you talk to them, and encourage them gently. Jack decided, that now was as good a time as any, and pulled out the blue feather.

Jack: *HEART*

Now Crops are crops, and didn't actually notice. But given the fact that they were rooted into the ground and unable to move, they didn't have much of a choice.

Jack smirked as he showed off the feather. How jealous these crops muct be, that he should possess such a wonderful treasure. In reality, the crops were not jealous. They did not even have brains. Though they would be jealous that the feather could move around so freely.

So, Jack pocketed the feather once again, and began to water his vegetable friends. The crops, drank it all up, and remained oblivious to everything else in the world.

Finally, Jack had finished his chores, and had the rest of the day to go into town if he wanted. And oh how he wanted.

He hummed a happy tune as he half-skipped down the path, the blue feather safely tucked away in his pocket. How covetous would the villagers be when he showed them his special treasure.

Jack stopped when he reached the corner where the blacksmith's shop was. Of course, It was the closest to the farm so he figured he'd work his way to the other end of town from there.

Brimming with exitement, Jack entered the little shop. Saibara, the blacksmith, was behind the counter as always. Never seeming to do any work (at least while Jack was there) and leaving Gray to slave over everything else.

Saibara: Did you need something?

Jack grinned, and whipped out the blue feather.

Jack: *HEART*

Saibara's eyes widened.

Jack grinned even harder. Saibara was so amazed at the feather that he couldn't even speak. Then he remembered. He still had to show everyone else his wonderful new treasure.

So, he left Saibara standing there in a daze. Still behind the counter, still doing nothing, and still leaving Gray to do most of the dirty work.

However, Gray had been in the next room and didn't know what happened. He only heard someone come in and leave.

Gray: Who was that?

Saibara shook his head, snapping back to reality.

Saibara: I think that boy has finally lost it...

Gray: You mean Jack? That quiet guy?

Saibara: He had a blue feather.

Gray: A blue feather? Who's the lucky girl?

Saibara only glared.

Gray: Right.. I'll be getting back to work then...


	4. Part 4: MismatchMaker

Right, this was intended to be a little drabble to help me get my muse back, so I hope you can excuse the evident 'randomness'. (Meaning I'm thinking like a ten year old again and need to break the habbit xD)

* * *

Part 4: Mismatch-Maker

After his little 'visit' to Saibara, Jack continued skipping down the road. Still humming the same merry, (yet by now annoying) happy tune.

It wasn't too much longer before he spotted the chicken ranch.

His smile grew even wider. Surely Lillia and Popuri would love a feather as pretty and blue as this one. And of course, Rick would appreciate it's rarity.

*Ting Ting*

Went the little bell as Jack entered the shop.

Lilllia: Jack! What a surprise! Do come in.

She waved him over.

Lillia: So what brings you here today?

Now of course, you all know where the feather was by now. Out of the  
pocket, and hovering 6 inches from her face.

Lillia: Oh! What have you got there?

Jack: *HEART*

She must be jealous. She must be very jealous.

Lillia: Is... that a blue feather?

Jack: *HEART*

Lillia: Really, that's very pretty.....

Jack: *HEART*

Jealoouuuus

Lillia: I didn't know you had a girlfriend...

Jack: *HEART*

Lillia: .......

Jack: *HEART*

Lillia: ...............

And this continues for a while....

Jack: *HEART*

Lillia: .......................... Anything....... you need help with today?

Just then, Popuri entered the room from the kitchen. Lillia gave her a pleading look that said "Save me!"

Popuri: Jack! I was hoping you'd drop by...

Lillia gave a sigh of relief. With luck, Popuri would distract him just long enough for her to get out alive.

Now Popuri was Popuri, and happened to be very easilly amused....... very.......

Jack: *HEART*

Give you one guess...

Popuri: Hey! A pretty feather! Where did you get it? Is it a present? Who's it for? Is it for me? Ooooh tell me it's for me... Tell me! Tell me!! TELL MEEEEEEEEEE!!!!

Jack: *HEART*

Lillia seized the chance. While Jack was distracted, she tried to sneak out of the room.

Rick: Hey! What's all the noise about?

By chance, Rick was coming in from feeding the chickens, and just happened to be blocking Lillia's exit.

Lillia: Rick! Jack stopped by to say hello! Oh, and look at the time!!! I've got some errands to run... I'll see you later, bye!

With that, she took off as fast as she could down the path. Making sure to hold her skirt so as not to trip. Not that it was doing any good.

Rick: Hmm... she runs pretty fast for someone with bad legs...

Lillia: Ow...ow....ow...ow....ow...OW!!!!!

Rick: Wow! She climbs fences really fast too.... but hey! What's she going into barley's yard for?

He shrugged it off, and was about to continue what he was doing when...

Jack: *HEART*

Rick: Um... What's that?

Jack: *HEART*

Rick: A feather? and it's blu...blue....

He trailed off.

Rick: ..........................

Jack: *HEART*

Rick: YOU'VE FOUND IT!!!!

Jack: !?!

Popuri: What

Rick: The legendary blue feather! That which comes from the legendary ultra rare, ultra endangered royal-cobalt blue chicken! They're nearly impossible to find!!!

Uh... yeah....

Rick: Do you know how long I've been searchig for such a rare and probably VALUEABLE feather such as this one?

Popuri: Just go on Ebay like everybody else

Rick: .......... Don't you have anything better to do?

Now at this point, Jack was a little surprised at Rick's reaction. He must be even more jealous than Lillia and Popuri combined!

Rick: It was awfully lucky of you to find this, but a farmer such as yourself has no use for a thing like this, so I'll do you a favour and take it off your hands now....

He produced a large garden hoe, and held it over his head.

Of course he never knew Rick would be THIS jealous....

Jack: !!!!!!!???!!!!!!!

Rick began to chuckle diabolically as he cornered Jack by the counter.

Popuri: MINE!!!!

She dove for the feather, but Jack was able to side-step out of the way before she got to it. And of course, Popuri landed on Rick instead.

Now the garden hoe Rick was holding was heavy, and it only took a flying Popuri to set him off balance. His arms gave out and it buried itself in the floorboards.

Rick: Popuri!! Wha-

Popuri: I just realised I can sell this on Ebay and make a FORTUNE!! HA HA HA!!!!!!!

Rick: But I want it for MY collection!!!

Jack: !?

Popuri: I want that feather!!!! It's so pretty, it should be MINE!!!!

Jack: !?!

Rick: NO IT'S MINE!!!!!

Whilest the two of them were fighting, Jack managed to open the door quietly, and slip part of the way outside. He'd almost made it out when...

Popuri: FEATHER!!!!!!!

Jack: !!!!!!!!

She charged at Jack with hearts in her eyes. Jack, being the scrawny little scarecrow he was, turned around and bolted down the street in a blue blur.

Popuri however, pouted. It didn't look like she was going to get her blue feather anytime soon.

Rick: Popuri?

Popuri: ...........

Rick: What's that look for?

Popuri: He heh heh....

Rick: Oh no.....

Popuri: YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!!

Rick: Dear lord.. she's lost her mind....

Popuri took off after the blue clad farmer, kicking up a behemoth dust cloud as she went. Leaving Rick in a daze.

Who knew high heels could cause cobblestone to crumble into tiy bits?

Rick: Oh.....my.....Go-

As soon as he got to the 'guh' the harvest goddess appeared out of thin air, and hit him with a lightning bolt.

Goddess: Hey! It's GODDESS to you bird brain!!!!

Rick: Mother......


	5. Part 5: Puppy Love?

This is about where I left off the last time, but I'll be working on new chapters periodically. Whether I post them here first or on the original forum remains to be seen.

* * *

Part 5: Puppy Love?

Jack hid in the vacant lot until he was sure that Popuri had gone, fearing if he didn't she'd surely run him into the pavement with her high heels.

Now everyone knows that high heels are high heels, and high heels hurt when someone runs over you with them. Very much.

So far... today had been a very odd day.

When Jack was finally sure that Popuri had really gone, he decided it best to hurry and move on. Because he knew that if he stayed here for too long, she'd surely find him. But, just as he was about to peek out from his hiding place behind the 'for sale' sign...

"Whatch'a Doin?"

Jack jumped.

He turned around, and found himself face to face with a couple of dark ponytails and two big eyes.

It was May, Barley's little Granddaughter from Yodel Ranch down the road. She'd probably been out playing and saw him coming.

May: Ya playin' hide and seek?

Jack paused, and wondered if he could trust her. Then he remembered that she was still just a kid. After all... What harm can a little kid possibly do?

May: You wanna play?

He dug into his pocket and...

May: Ooooooooh! Pretty!!

Her eyes dazzled with envy.

Jack: *HEART*

May: What a pretty feather.

Jack was brimming with pride.

May: Is it for Meeeeeeeeee?

Jack: ?

May: Have you finally come to marry meeeeeee!?!

Jack:!?!

He really should've clued in at this point. But of course, Jack was Jack. No such luck.

May: YAY!!! I'm gonna tell Grampa!

Jack: **!!?!**

And that was it...

May hummed as she skipped towards the ranch. He knew this wouldn't end well. Of course he shouldn't have trusted a little kid... NEVER trusted a little kid.

After a few moments, Jack wondered if it was safe to continue. He got his answer in the form of a terrifyingly loud "**WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!?!!!**" At that point he knew.

And once again, Jack took off like a blue blur. Trying to outrun the now enraged Barley, who out of all his years of being the kind, docile grandfather he was, had finally snapped from... was it the stress? the shock? Who knew?

All Jack knew that if he didn't use his legs now, he'd probably lose both of them (and a few other things) later.

However, despite Barley running behind him with what he guessed was a shotgun, what really terrified him was that May was following closely behind yelling... "JACK!!! COME BACK!!!!! YOU KNOW YOU WANT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"


End file.
